With rapid development of mobile terminal technologies, application programs installed on a mobile terminal can provide more abundant system setting functions, and more corresponding function setting items appear as well. For example, an application program such as a mobile phone manager includes setting items of various system functions, and a user can set a corresponding function in the application program.
In an application program, many functions are provided with corresponding function setting keys, which are used for rapidly setting corresponding system functions. By operating a function setting key, a user can trigger rapid setting for a corresponding function.
Function setting keys of various functions provided by an application program can be operated only after the application program is run. In addition, many function setting keys are set at a deeper position, and can be found only by means of multiple click operations, which affects efficiency of system function setting to some extent.